Amp Magazine - Jan 29, 2009
Back to Articles ---- The Mighty Mighty Bosstones: Interview with Joe Gittleman by: Josh King Posted on Jan 29, 2009 - 7:37 pm MIGHTY MIGHTY BOSSTONES: Interview with Joe Gittleman There are very few bands who can call themselves originators; The Mighty Mighty Bosstones can. They have been kicking out ska-core for more than a decade. Ripping threw town after town throughout the 90’s in their unforgettable plaid suits. Bringing their own style of music to anyone who wanted to party. They have released unforgettable records (Devils Night Out, More Noise and Let’s Face It just to name a few). After years of pushing the pedal to the van floor and countless shows they called a brake in 2002. As the band members parted ways, the ska-core sound that they made so well-known had stopped. It wasn’t until 2007 when the worst kept secret in Boston was finally conformed; The Bosstones were picking up where they left off by gearing up for their famous Hometown Throwdown. Not only were they back but would release their first record in four years, Medium Rare, packed with un-released songs and b-sides; not to forget three newly recorded songs. After their release of Medium Rare and The Throwdown, the rumor-mill had begun buzzing. A short couple of months later they joined up with fellow Bostonians, the Dropkick Murphys, for small mini tour hitting a few cities around the country. To finish the memorable year off right MMB threw the 11th Hometown Throwdown. I had the honor to speak with one of the founding members of MMB, Joe Gittleman, about the past year and the future of MMB. Mighty Mighty BosstonesLast December ended the long vacation time with you guys returning to The 10 Hometown Throwdown. What was going threw your mind about the idea? Speaking for myself; it was all excitement. It was something I had been looking forward to and working on for a long time. So where the hell was everyone? Here and there, Dicky was (and still is) working on the Kimmel show. I was working at Side One Dummy producing records and DVD’s stuff. Sirois was playing with the Streetdogs, Chris Rhodes with the Toasters. We were all Just kind of getting on with our lives. What was first brought up to you to do, The Throwdown or releasing Medium Rare? Nothing gets "brought up to us". There is no one to bring anything up but US. We decided to do the Throwdown, planned it and somewhere along the way we decided to throw Medium Rare together. What was it like watching everyone in the studio again? It was all very familiar. It didn’t seem like much time had passed really. We were mostly watching the Red Sox and having fun. Medium Rare has three new songs and one of them being “The List”. Being a political song and year, how did that song all come together? Dicky wrote the words. It seems like people had forgotten about the war in Iraq. It was some kind of reminder and commentary on a failed administration??? I think… I’m not really sure. So how was it playing in front of all the fans again? The support that we get from the fans of this band is something special. Without them we wouldn’t have gone through the trouble. It wouldn’t have been any fun. How was it touring with the Dropkick Murphys again, any good stories to tell? It was really fun. Great guys and I hope we’ll play together again. I take pride in their success. It’s good knowing they are out there when we are not. Is there one moment from this past year that sticks in your mind? When the old intro tape started playing before the first show and being on stage when the show kicked in. The 5 years off disappeared in a matter of seconds. mighty mighty bosstonesSo, how is Chris handling the whole Yankees season coming to an end like it did? I’m not sure. He has a way of keeping his yankee pride alive even in the face of disgrace. Apparently they lose with so much dignity that they are still better then the teams that beat them… Odd really. Now you guys have been playing for along time, what do you think of the whole music scene now? Things are different now. It’s a good time to be the Bosstones and have the freedom to release our own records. Do you guys have any plans for another Bosstones release, and if so when do you think it will be ready? Sometime next year I think. We have been writing songs and moving going towards it for a while now. Now you just announced that there will be 11th Hometown Throwdown? (Can you tell us how it all came up to do it again?) Um… It just felt like the right thing to do. Looking back to the start of MMB almost 20 years ago, did you ever think the band would be still playing in 2008 or 2009? I didn’t think we would last the first year… What will the Bosstones being doing in 2009? Same thing we’re doing now. Playing when we feel like it and having fun when we do.